Puzzle flooring, as is implied in its name, is a kind of flooring which is assembled by a plurality of components, i.e. the flooring blocks, via which the installation of the flooring is convenient. In a puzzle flooring, one flooring block includes a mortise element at one side which corresponds to a tenon element at one side of another flooring block adjacent to said one flooring block. Via the mortise-and-tenon joint between two adjacent flooring blocks, a plurality of flooring blocks are able to be assembled to form a whole flooring that can be laid on the floor inside a building or on the ground outside.
However, in the prior art, the flooring blocks are designed with consideration of easy assembly only. Under the circumstances when the flooring blocks need to be dismantled, such as when the flooring blocks need replacement or rearrangement or when a wrong installation of the flooring blocks needs to be adjusted, it is found to have a drawback that a prior art flooring block cannot be individually dismounted. Instead, dismantling a single flooring block would involve dismantling the adjacent flooring blocks as well, or even dismantling the whole flooring.